Survival
by brookyss36
Summary: Newt Scamander comes to Portland in search of a new creature. Unknowingly, he stumbles on members of Black Claw, overhearing parts of their plan. He's saved by Nick, Monroe, and Hank but Black Claw doesn't forget and they've left witnesses. Will the group be able to band together and survive?


**Hey guys! I just had this idea for a Fantastic Beasts and Grimm crossover, so that's the newest writing endeavor. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Newt Scamander prowled the dark streets of Portland, briefcase full of magical creatures in one hand, wand in the other. He was cautious yet excited. If any adventure involved the possibility of finding a new magical creature, it was definitely for him.

He turned left down a dark alley, closely following the swooping evil flying in front of him, guiding him. His footsteps echoed lightly off the brick walls on either side of him as he crept further into the darkness. Ahead, to his right, there was a door and he watched as the swooping evil stopped in front of it, looking quite pleased with itself. This was it.

It had all started when he stumbled upon a news article about a strange, violent animal-like attack in downtown Portland. The body had been found at a park and the authorities hadn't been able to say who or what exactly committed the crime. Something about it had intrigued Newt, so he decided to check it out for himself. It had taken quite a bit of detective work, but he had been able to locate the crime scene and let the swooping evil sniff out the smells that lingered. From there, he followed the swooping evil all around Portland as it tracked the smell, trusting that it would lead him to the creature.

As he stood in front of the shabby door, he felt a rush of adrenaline. The swooping evil tightened into a ball as Newt reached for it, putting it safely in his blue overcoat.

Cautiously, he opened the door.

"Lumos." He whispered.

He crept forward, shutting the door quietly behind him. He turned and saw that there was a hallway that led into a relatively small living room. With a deep breath, he continued forward, listening intently for sounds. The living room was empty, but Newt spotted a stairway to his right. He had one hand on the banister when he froze; there were voices.

"I'm telling you, this location isn't safe. It's only a matter of time before they track us down here." It came from a high pitched, anxious sounding voice.

Another voice, this one deep and strong now spoke. "We can't leave now. We still have to kill two more for our initiation to be over. If we move now, he'll think we're too weak to join."

"If they find us it won't matter anyways! Let's go to him and talk, the main base isn't too far, just like 20 miles nor…"

"Shh!" A different voice, this one clear and concise. "Gregor's right. We have to follow through with this. We don't have a choice."

Newt's knuckles were white on the banister as he listened, frozen with fright. What had he gotten himself into?

There was a silence and Newt thought he could hear his own heart beating it was so quiet. Then there was mumbling, like they knew he was there. But it was impossible, right?

Suddenly, he felt a blow against the side of his head, sending him sprawling to the ground, wand still clutched in his hand. He quickly rolled over to his feet, ready to send a spell towards his attacker but he could no longer move his arms; someone was holding him. He tried wrenching free but the captor was too strong, almost inhumanly strong. His initial attacker walked forward, grabbing Newt's wand from his hand, staring at it with a mix of wonder and fear. Without warning, the man punched Newt hard in the stomach. Newt doubled over as much as he could, winded. He looked up just in time to see another fist sailing towards his face and then all he saw was black.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin cruised along the streets of Portland, Monroe riding in the backseat. This was how Nick liked it. Investigating crazy Wesen murders with his partner and best friend. There wasn't anyone else he'd rather jump into danger with. Or trust to have his back.

"Take a left here, down this alleyway." Hank said, a note of excitement in his voice.

Nick nodded, turning his headlights off. He heard the back window rolling down and a pause.

"Oh, yeah." Monroe was sniffing the outside air. "This is it, right ahead here. It reeks of Blutbad and…something else, but I don't recognize it. It smells fresh."

Nick frowned. He hadn't expected to run into any new Wesen. Either way, they'd deal with it. Nick quietly maneuvered the car down the alley way and to a stop in front of a dingy wood door. This was the first lead they'd had on Black Claw in a while; he hoped it would pay off.

Without a word, they all exited the car and Nick and Hank drew their guns as they approached the door. Hank turned the door knob and he shot a look at Nick, raising his eyebrows; it was strange that it was unlocked. Nick nodded and Hank pushed the door open, revealing nothing but darkness.

They all stepped inside.

Then they heard a scream.

* * *

 **30 minutes earlier**

Newt opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times until his vision became clear. He tried to move but found he was tied to a chair, his arms wrenched painfully behind him. In front of him were 5 men, all looking at him with varying levels of uncertainty and anger. It was unnerving.

Newt absentmindedly pulled against his restraints as a man walked toward him, bending over to face him.

"Who are you?"

He recognized his voice, he was the calm, clear one.

"I…I'm Newt…Newt Scamander."

The man nodded, looking back at the group, he held up Newt's wand, which was still shining light.

"What is this?"

Newt opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out; he wasn't sure what to say. But he was staring into the man's violently blue eyes and he felt like this was a man who got answers, whether the victim was willing or not.

"It's a wand."

The man straightened, snickering. The men behind him followed suit.

"A wand? What are you going to tell me next? That you're a wizard or something?"

Newt nodded slowly.

"Well, I…"

The man lurched forward, gripping the sides of Newt's chair, pulling their faces close.

"Don't mess with me. Who sent you and what do they want? Are you a cop?"

Newt recoiled from the verbal abrasiveness.

"This is a mistake. I…I didn't mean to…I don't work for anyone."

The man tossed Newt's wand across the room and threw a violent right hook towards Newt's face. Newt reeled back in his chair, trying to dodgehis attacks and he repeatedly punched him in the face. Newt felt blood blossom from his nose and mouth and he could feel a welt above his left eyebrow where a gash was gushing blood down the side of his face.

The man stopped and whispered in Newt's ear.

"If you're telling the truth, you couldn't've picked a worse time to walk in on us."

He straightened up again, looking down at Newt calmly. Newt's head sagged but he stared at the man in front of him. And then, the man was changing. Newt pulled his head up and he watched the man change right before his eyes. His dark hair grew long and spread all over his face and body. His nose elongated into a snout and his eyes…once bright blue were now blood red. The men behind him all changed too. They all looked the same, but different in slight ways. They didn't look like any werewolves Newt had seen; he was baffled.

The man in front of him bent over again placing a hand on Newt's chest. Well, it used to be a hand; now it looked like a hand mutated with a claw, like a wolf claw. Newt felt a shiver down his spine as the wolf man tried to smile, his wolfish features contorted into a disturbing scowl.

Then there was pressure on his chest where the wolf man's claws were. Newt gasped as the claws sunk into his skin and he screamed when the wolf man abruptly dragged his claws down all the way across Newt's torso to his ribs. He still screamed even though he wasn't touching him anymore. The pain was so intense, so deep. Newt instantly felt his blood seeping into his shirt.

"Oh, god…" Newt breathed, staring at his bloody torso. His vision was getting blurry.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw 3 new men enter the room. Two of them appeared to be holding guns. And then they were being attacked by the wolf men. But, wait, one of the new men was a wolf man too. He had to warn the two men with guns, but he couldn't make his voice work for some reason. Newt was confused now, the new wolf man was on top of one of his captors; he was, _oh, jeez,_ he just ripped his throat out. There was so much blood, everywhere. The two men with guns had machetes now, they'd decapitated two wolf men after an intense struggle. There were two left, but they were nowhere to be found. Gone. Newt was breathing deeply, sagging against his bonds. If he could just get his wand he could try to heal himself…

One of the men came over to Newt, he had blood all over his face, Newt wasn't sure if it was his or not. He was saying something, but Newt couldn't hear, all he could hear was a rushing sound. The other man was behind him, untying him.

Newt could only think of two things.

"My wand…'nd…my case…"

And it was blackness once again.

* * *

 **Minutes earlier**

Nick heard the scream and he could feel his blood go cold. Without a word, the three of them tore down the hallway and up the stairs, following the terrible sound. Nick busted through the door, gun raised. What he saw made his hair stand on end: 5 Blutbaden and a man, nearly unconscious, tied to a chair; he appeared to be bleeding a lot.

"Where is your leader!" Nick shouted, aiming his gun at the Blutbad standing in front of the man tied to the chair. The Blutbad growled and the rest of his party sprang to action, attacking Nick, Hank, and Monroe. Nick reached inside his jacket and pulled out a machete, but one of the Blutbads was already on him, knocking him to his back. Nick was dazed as the Blutbad punched him twice in the face. He blocked another punch and sent one flying, successfully hitting the Blutbad in the face. The shock gave Nick enough time to roll over so he was on top of the Blutbad, punching him until his knuckles hurt. The Blutbad managed to reach up and grab Nick's shoulder, squeezing until his sharp claws dug into his flesh. Nick cried out and jumped to his feet, clutching his machete. The Blutbad leapt at Nick again but he was ready. He swung his machete around, taking the Blutbad's head clean off.

Heaving, Newt looked around at Hank and Monroe who had just successfully won their battles too. He quickly counted the bodies on the ground: 3.

 _Shit, two got away._

He heard a groan and his attention was pulled toward the injured man. He rushed toward him as Hank did the same, quickly untying him.

"Hey, hey, you're gonna be okay." Nick wasn't sure if the man could hear him, he seemed to be on the verge of passing out.

The man looked at Nick.

"My wand…'nd…my case…"

Then he passed out.

Monroe was standing a few feet away.

"I think he said 'my wand and my case.'"

Nick nodded, standing up, his eyes searching the room. Monroe followed suit while Hank set Newt down on the ground, holding his hand over his wound.

"There!" Monroe picked up Newt's case. "Now, a wand?" He scoffed. "Is this guy a wizard or something?"

Nick shrugged, still looking. "Could be. Crazier things have happened."

Nick shut to the door so he could see the corner of the room. He saw a smooth, wooden stick lying there and he picked it up.

"This must be it." He pocketed it. "We need to get him to the spice shop."

Hank nodded hesitantly; he scooped Newt up in his arms, following Nick down the stairs to their car.

Monroe followed behind them.

"Woah, woah, woah. The spice shop? Don't you think this guy needs something else. Like, a hospital?"

Nick opened rear car door and Hank gently set Newt inside. Nick turned towards Monroe.

"Yeah, but no one can know we were here. If we take him to the hospital, it's gonna look suspicious. Plus, we don't know what he might have heard or if he's part of Black Claw."

Monroe sighed, accepting defeat. They all got into the car and Nick started driving to the spice shop. Monroe pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing nervously at their new guest.

"I'd better let Rosalee know that we're gonna have company."


End file.
